The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,217 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels and passages. The cooling system allows the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,566 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels, which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,394 discloses a marine propulsion system comprising an internal combustion engine, a cooling circuit carrying cooling fluid that cools the internal combustion engine, a sump holding oil that drains from the internal combustion engine, and a heat exchanger receiving the cooling fluid. The oil that drains from the internal combustion engine to the sump passes through and is cooled by the heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,538 discloses a marine engine having an exhaust system comprising a cylinder block comprising first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and that extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. An exhaust manifold conveys exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The exhaust manifold has a first port receiving exhaust gas from the first bank of cylinders, a second port receiving exhaust gas from the second bank of cylinders, and a conduit conveying the exhaust gas from the first and second ports to the catalyst receptacle, wherein from the first and second ports to the catalyst receptacle, the conduit only reverses direction once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,691 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,536 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine having an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas. An elongated cooling water jacket extends adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the raw cooling water, and thereafter discharges the warmed cooling water to cool the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,501 discloses an outboard marine drive including a cooling system that draws cooling water from a body of water in which the outboard marine drive is operating, and supplies the cooling water through cooling passages in an exhaust tube in the driveshaft housing, a catalyst housing, and an exhaust manifold, and thereafter through cooling passages in the cylinder head and the cylinder block of the engine. A 3-pass exhaust manifold is provided. A method is provided for preventing condensate formation in a cylinder head, catalyst housing, and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine of a powerhead in an outboard marine drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,930 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels and passages which allow the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,393 discloses an outboard motor that includes an internal combustion engine, a driveshaft housing, a molded adapter plate connecting the internal combustion engine and the driveshaft housing; and an elongated exhaust conduit conveying hot exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine, the exhaust conduit extending from a first end portion located proximate to the internal combustion engine to a second end portion located proximate to the driveshaft housing. The exhaust conduit and adapter plate are separate components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,493 discloses a catalyzed exhaust system for an outboard motor engine that rotates its catalyst device in a catalyst housing above an adapter plate, which supports the engine and separates it from the driveshaft housing. The exhaust gas is directed initially in an upwardly direction and then is turned downwardly to provide space for location and easy access to the catalyst device. A coolant, such as water drawn from a body of water, is reversed in direction of flow several times in order to advantageously fill certain cooling channels in an upward direction. In addition, various coolant channels are vented to remove potential pockets of air in their upper regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,314 discloses an engine provided with a cavity so that a catalyst member can be contained within the engine when an engine head portion is attached to an engine block portion. This attachment of the engine head portion and engine block portion, which forms the engine structure, captivates the catalyst member within the cavity without the need for additional brackets and housing structures. The cavity is preferably located above or at the upper regions of first and second exhaust conduits which direct exhaust upwardly from the engine head portion toward the cavity and downwardly from the cavity within the engine block portion. The first and second exhaust conduits are preferably formed as integral structures within the engine head portion and engine block portion.